


Kicked Puppies and Weird Laughter

by blackenedgirl



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluffy fic, M/M, subtle izumizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackenedgirl/pseuds/blackenedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizutani avoided him the next day, and he had to admit he was impressed with the abilities of the redhead to execute this plan when they were paired in the practice. But more than anything, it was so annoying to practice with him, Izumi groaned to himself. He didn’t like when people avoided him, he just wished Mizutani would tell him what was bothering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked Puppies and Weird Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even.  
> Please forgive me. The lack of izumizu fanfics recently really got me going and I had to write something for them. I have another fanfic that will be published soon.

“Being an outfielder isn’t that hard, you know” Izumi huffed, carrying his bag.

 

“Yes, I _do_ know.” Mizutani simply said, refusing to look at him.

 

“Yet you fumbled four balls today - “ Izumi just started his lecture, but he was almost immediately stopped by the redhead.

 

“And I’m very well aware of it, no need to remind me, thank you.” The boy just spat his words.

 

“Okay, you’re not acting like you today. Actually, you’ve been acting pretty weird lately, what’s wrong?”

 

“You think I’ve been acting weird? Ha, okay.” His tone was somewhat mocking, to Izumi’s surprise. Without saying anything else, he just took the turn quickly, going away.

 

Izumi stood in his place, shocked, and later frowned. He didn’t try chasing after Mizutani, it didn’t worth it anyway.

 

_The hell is wrong with him?_ He wondered, they were supposed to study together. He didn’t expect Mizutani to be in such bad mood that he actually went home. Especially after going out of his way to convince Izumi to study with him, with them being in different classes, it must be something terrible. He never saw him like that.

 

He sighed. He really didn’t want to get involved in whatever it was, but there was a gap between his will and being a good friend. _Unfortunately_.

 

~~~  
  


Mizutani avoided him the next day, and he had to admit he was impressed with the abilities of the redhead to execute this plan when they were paired in the practice. But more than anything, it was so annoying to practice with him, Izumi groaned to himself. He didn’t like when people avoided him, he just wished Mizutani would tell him what was bothering him.

 

Why Mizutani tended to complicate things was beyond his understanding, he noted as he caught the ball and threw it back. After a few more throws, the morning practice has ended, and they had to leave for their classes. Izumi almost considered asking Abe or Hanai now that he had the chance, but he soon found himself laughing to even think about it. _Like Mizutani would ever tell them, eh_. Shinooka was a more reasonable option, but he doubted the other boy would go to her in a serious matter, not after the crush he had on her ( _past tense, mind you_ ).

 

_Ah, crap._ He guess he’ll talk with him in the break.

  
~~~

 

Izumi was now pissed. Mihashi and Tajima had barely noticed when he left the class, but Hamada did. He didn’t raise his head, but he had this smirk, like he knew where Izumi was heading, and Izumi really hated when he did it. He had to remind himself to punch him later, or something like this.

 

He rarely visited class 7, or any other class, so he felt a bit awkward when he stood in front of the door. Trying to open it as quietly as he could, he searched for the redhead. Mizutani’s seat was next to Shinooka, if he remember right. But Shinooka sat somewhere else, with her friends, chatting happily and enthusiastically. A few more seats to the left and he could see Hanai and Abe, engaged in what seemed like an argument. _Probably about Mihashi_ , was his first guess.

 

_But Mizutani isn’t here._

__  
  


He closed the door, biting his lips and sighing while walking back to his class. He was actually looking for the other boy, like, he got out of his class, and that's not a thing he usually did. This thing is starting to get harder to do than he had anticipated, and being unwilling to put more than the necessary effort didn’t make it any easier. He was about giving up, it wasn't like he wanted to having anything with Mizutani's problems anyway.

 

He walked into his class, trying to look as though he wasn’t a bit desperate because of some dorky and idiot friend of him, because he absoultely isn't. Hamada raised his eyebrow, like he was asking _what are you doing here?_ and Izumi allowed himself to poke the blond’s shoulder, a little stronger than he should’ve (But when did he ever do it less violently?).

 

Mihashi and Tajima moved from talking about some baseball game from yesterday (One that he missed, thanks to his _wonderful_ brother, he hoped the sarcasam was reaching) to talking, rather loudly, about the morning practice. He pretened listening to them. As much as their company was better than a certain blond’s one, most of the time he couldn’t understand their conversations, seeing how Mihashi’s way of communication was unintelligible sounds and weird expressions that could only be understood by Tajima. Their conversations sounded too one-sided to him, more often than not.

 

Humming, he ate whatever was left of his lunch, which wasn’t a lot because, well, _Tajima_. He really shouldn't leave his food alone with Tajime close to it, he knew that too well, but he was busy worri -  _Ah,_ carin -  _nope_ , thinking about someone else, _yes, that's right_.

 

“Oh, wasn’t Mizutani behaving totally weird?” Tajima just shot his thoughts without any censor. Izumi was choking on the food he was eating, being caught unguarded, and Hamada just snorted.

 

“Really?” He just had to say. Izumi didn’t response while they went on and noted a few weird things in the redhead’s behavior.

 

_Even Tajima noticed it, fuck._ Now, he wasn’t trying to insult his classmate’s intelligence, but it got him worried. Mizutani is _not_ like that. He’s not showing when he’s angry, making it pretty annoying when Izumi has to guess what’s going on, and he’s definitely not acting weird around his teammates while in practice.

 

He stood up. “I’m, uh, going to the bathroom” He excused himself. He caught Hamada’s chuckle in the corner of his vision, and _Jesus Christ_ , he’s going to punch him once he comes back to class.

 

His luck was great, apparently. Just when he went out of the classroom he saw the teacher around the corner, getting ready to enter the class. Oh, yeah, he forgot that there was thing called _lessons_ in school. He hided behind the wall, pressing his back as hard as he could, and waited for the teacher to get in the class. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, Mizutani was probably in his class already, and he can't brage in. 

 

The time was ticking, the teacher shouldv'e finished checking the attendence by now, Izumi sighed. He'll go for a round, if he can't find the redhead, he'll just think of some excuse for the teacher.

  
~~~  
  


In the end, he found him in the backyard, all bent down and looking like a kicked puppy. It was a bit surprising, but he didn't feel like going back into the class yet, so he stood next to him.

 

“Hey,” It was enough to attract his attention. “I’ve been looking for you. Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m sorry about yesterday, didn’t mean to get it out on you.” Mizutani offered a smile, but he still looked like a kicked puppy, so it didn’t calm Izumi at all. “I was just getting angry about small things, I’m already over it.”

 

So it wasn't something he did, Izumi thought in relief. From the way Mizutani worded it, he could be sure of it.

 

“It’s not small things, and you’re definitely _not_ over it. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Uh,” He seemed unsure whether he should continue. “I just met some boys from my middle school…”

 

“Oh god, the assholes ones?” Izumi groaned when Mizutani nodded. “What did they do?”

 

“It’s not like they did something…”

 

“Mizutani” It came out harsher than he had meant.

 

“I just saw them hanging around a lot at a store on my way home, they said things to me and… Well, you know...”

 

“Mizutani, you’re a big boy, just tell them to _fuck off_.”

 

“I know, I know!” He practically cried. “But you know I’m bad with handling this type!”

 

Izumi put his palm on his forehead. It wasn't to first time it happened. He wouldn't say Mizutani was bullied in middle school, it didn't seem like that, he was just being made fun of a few times, like everyone he knew. Mizutani said he was cool with it, and so Izumi didn't probe in. It was all in the past, he kept saying, and he can stand up for himself.

 

But the kicked-puppy expression was killing him. He’s going to regret it, but he said it anyway. “Fine, I’ll tell them off.”

 

“Are you serious?” In a moment, the redhead’s expression changed. He now beamed. “You’ll do that for me? Thanks, I owe you a big one!”

 

“Oh, you sure do. Better start making excuses for why we’re late to class.”

 

Mizutani shrugged. “I have a self-study period, actually…”

 

“Jesus Christ, I hate you.” Well, he obiviously didn’t mean it, but Mizutani deserved it. “I’m going to run to class now and pretend I didn’t hear you saying it, or you’d have to ask Tajima to help you.”

 

Mizutani did the laughing thing where he look like a dog just bit his leg. Izumi honestly didn’t know why he did it. He looked like an idiot, but then, again, he was an idiot, so it made everything even more idiotic.

 

Before he took his dramatic leave, Izumi caught Mizutani’s shirt and pulled him closer. He put his lips on the other boy’s, just a small peck, nothing more. When he released him, he had one thousand things to say about he red Mizutani was, but he was probably blushing just as hard, so he kept his mouth shout.

 

~~~

 

Okay, Izumi’s conclusion was that he shouldn’t go around punching people he didn’t know, especially when he didn’t want to cause any trouble to the baseball team, but whatever. They gave him a dirty look and that earned them a VIP place on his “people-to-punch” list. He didn’t know what was worse, how he enjoyed kicking their asses even though he knew he really shouldn’t, or Mizutani’s “a cat scratched me to death” laughter.  And no, he wasn’t getting out of metaphores. Nuh-uh, not going to get out of them soon too.

 

 


End file.
